


Ryouga's Surprise

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Physical Restraint, Pinning Techniques, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma and Akane take advantage of being alone in the house, but what happens when a certain pig boy stumbles into their fun & games... </p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Ryouga makes his appearence in chapter 2, but you can find a nice title illustration at the end of Chapter 1, which gives you a preview of future events!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryouga's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 31 August 2001 (Revised - 20 June 2004)  
>  **BETA:** Originally beta'd by Lord Archive, revised version unbeta'd.  
>  **ARCHIVED:** [AdultFanFiction](http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=29822) & [SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=5439)  
>  This is a multipart story, (sorry, Ryouga doesn't actually show up until part 2).
> 
> For those of you who are unfamiliar with 'Ranma 1/2', Ranma is male but turns female when he comes into contact with cold water, hot water changes him back again, his father has a similar curse, but turns into a Giant Panda!!
> 
> When refering to Ranma, I tend to use 'Ranma-kun' or just 'Ranma' when he's in male form, and I always use 'Ranma-chan' when he's in female form.

The sun rose. Its rays making a dancing pattern across Nabiki's room, as a light breeze wafted her blinds. The peace and tranquillity of the moment shattered, as Nabiki's clock radio blasted out J-rock at full volume.

There was a muffled shriek from beneath the pile of covers, and an arm shot out, fumbling blindly for the snooze button. The noise cut off, as she succeeded in finding the button on her third attempt. Nabiki pulled her sleep-tousled head from under the duvet, and stared blearily at the time.

"Six thirty, why the HELL did I set the alarm for such a god forsaken hour on a Sunday morning, it's not as if I have to go to school." Nabiki grumbled, irritable after being woken up well before her normal time for a Sunday.

Then she remembered, Nabiki threw back the covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and it was all she could do to stop herself from rubbing her hands with glee. "Today, I'm going to earn a whole load of YEN!! I'm going to hit the JACKPOT!!"

# # # # # # # # # # < * > # # # # # # # # # #

Kasumi was humming happily to herself, as she prepared breakfast. Nabiki came dancing into the kitchen, a big grin plastered across her face, she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, and turned to her older sister.

"No breakfast for me this morning Kasumi, I've got a business appointment. I won't be here for lunch, but I'll be back for dinner this evening." That said, Nabiki rushed out of the kitchen, her mind already focused on the thought of lots of yen.

Kasumi looked after her sister, shook her head, and smiled. The only thing she knew that could get Nabiki so excited, was the prospect of earning large quantities of cash. Though in her heart, Kasumi hoped that there was a boy involved in whatever scheme Nabiki was currently planning.

# # # # # # # # # # < * > # # # # # # # # # #

As the rest of the family stirred themselves from their beds, the usual mad dash for the bathroom ensued. Genma-panda and Ranma-kun shot out of the room they shared, and raced down the hall, trying to elbow each other out of the way, both determined to be first in the bathroom.

Genma-panda knocked Ranma into Akane as she came out of her room. Ranma took the opportunity this presented, to use his Amiguriken[1] honed speed, giving Akane a caress from breast to crotch, his hands blurring, and going unnoticed by his father. "Morning, Akane," Ranma shouted, already hot on his father's heels, managing to trip him up at the top of the stairs.

" _Damn him!! First, I oversleep, due to that hentai giving me erotic dreams all last night, and I end up missing my turn in the bathroom. Now I've got a wet spot on my pajama's the size of Tokyo!!_ " Akane sighed, and continued her mental rant. " _I'd only JUST changed them... AND they were my last clean pair... I'll just die of embarrassment if anyone notices_."

As Akane reached the top of the stairs, Ranma took a short cut over the bannister landing neatly outside the bathroom door, turning Ranma looked back up at the top of the stairs, from this angle he had a good view of Akane's wet spot. Grinning up at Akane, Ranma stuck his tongue out at his father. "Ha, too slow, Oiyaji. Looks like I'm gonna be first in the bathroom this morning." Ranma smirked to himself.

"RANMA NO BAKA!! I'm supposed to be before you two..." Akane yelled, but in her head she was scheming. " _Ranma... I owe you for that little trick you just pulled, and I've just thought of the perfect revenge, AND it will explain away the wet spot if anyone notices too_."

With an evil grin, Akane picked up the vase of flowers, which was on the table at the top of the stairs. The vase flew through the air, hitting Ranma on top of his head. He slumped dazed to the wooden floor, the heavy clay pot cracked and split, showering him with shards of pottery, water, and cut flowers.

Genma-panda held up a sign that read 'Nice shot, Akane', and the two of them made their way down the stairs. They arrived at the bathroom door, just as Ranma-chan rose groggily to her feet. "That hurt!! What d'ya go an' do that for, Akane?!" Ranma-chan snarled at her.

"You're so rude, someone should teach you some manners." Though Akane was scowling back at Ranma-chan, the eyes beneath the furrowed brows were twinkling with suppressed humour. "Have you never heard of the phrase 'Ladies First'." Catching on, Ranma-chan started the insult match. "YOU A LADY!! Don't make me laugh. I'm more a lady than you'll ever be."

"BAKA HENTAI", Akane screamed. "MACHO CHICK", Ranma-chan yelled back. Their little game was brought to an end when Genma-panda hit Ranma-chan over the head with a sign that read 'You don't count'. "Why thank you, Uncle Saotome. You say such nice things." Akane graced Genma-panda with a kawaii smile that made him blush.

As Akane turned to go into the bathroom, she saw her father slip inside, flipping over the occupied sign. "Morning, Akane", Suon closed the door behind him and grinned, he'd beat Genma to the bathroom again; he had it figured out, all he had to do was wait for everyone to be distracted, which in this house was quite easy, then slip in the bathroom when they weren't looking.

"Now look what you've done, Oiyaji." Ranma-chan grabbed the sign off his father, and hit him over the head with it, starting their usual morning sparring session.

# # # # # # # # # # < * > # # # # # # # # # #

Everyone was sat around the table as Kasumi dished up breakfast, apart from Nabiki. "Where's Nabiki, Kasumi?" Akane asked her oldest sister, curious to know the answer, Nabiki was rarely late for meals.

"Oh my, she said she had a business appointment. She won't be back until dinner-time, Akane." Kasumi replied. "Oh, I see", Akane mused, an idea starting to form in her head.

Akane shot a quick glance at Ranma, but he appeared to be engrossed in shoveling down his breakfast before his father could steal it.

"I'm going shopping later, for some things for around the house. Would you like to come with me, Akane?" Kasumi asked politely. "Er, no... I don't feel like shopping today, I think I'll just hang around here." Akane replied, trying desperately to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Ok, maybe next time." Kasumi smiled, and thought " _Hmm, if Akane isn't coming with me, maybe I can call in on Dr Tofu on the way home_."

It was all Akane could do, not to punch the air in excitement. " _That dirty dream must have been an omen, with Kasumi and Nabiki out, all I have to do is take care of Daddy, and Uncle Saotome, then Ranma and I will have the place to ourselves_."

# # # # # # # # # # < * > # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma-kun was sprawled on the floor next to an electric fan, reading a manga. Suon and Genma were sat opposite each other on the porch, Shogi board between them, both cheating when the other wasn't looking as usual.

Akane walked into the room; looking very cute Ranma noticed, in a short pleated skirt, and a thin sleeveless v-necked white blouse; stopping just in front of Ranma, Akane faced her father and Genma. Ranma looked at the back of Akane's skirt, which was almost level with his face. The fan was causing the skirt to flare out, the hem fluttering in the breeze.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ranma craned his neck to one side, so that he could look up Akane's skirt. " _I wonder if she's wearing those stupid polka-dot panties?_ " Ranma almost choked, as he realised that Akane wasn't wearing ANY panties, and he'd just been treated to a view of smooth creamy skin, stretched across delicious curves, which his fingers now itched to follow.

Hearing the choked sound behind her, Akane smothered an evil grin, shifting position so her feet were further apart, giving Ranma a better view of her assets. Desire knifed its way through Ranma's body, concentrating in his groin, he flexed his hands, before tightening them into fists. Akane was displaying her tight ass, and firm thighs to HIM, right in front of BOTH their fathers, who were totally oblivious to what was going on. As Akane shifted position, Ranma could even see her glistening entrance, surrounded by the short curls of her bush. The material of his pants was stretched tight across his arousal, throbbing in rhythm to the pounding of his heart.

Ranma closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. " _Control yourself, or they're going to notice something is wrong_." Ranma opened his eyes, breathing out slowly, reasonably calm once more. " _So, that's her game... that horny sexy bitch!! Okay, I'll play along, with Kasumi and Nabiki out, the sooner those two old farts piss off to the bar the better... and if they come home smashed, then all the more chance of a rematch later in my room_."

" _Ha, if only they knew how we really felt about each other, we'd be married before we could blink. It's much more fun this way, sneaking around, dodging suitors, I wonder if they realise how much we enjoy all the fighting, the insults, THE MAKING UP AFTERWARDS_." Knowing that neither of their fathers could see his face, Ranma let a perverted grin slide across his lips. He was definitely going to enjoy his afternoon home alone with Akane, but first he thought a little punishment was in order, after all he couldn't let the little minx get away with teasing him like that.

"Since Kasumi has gone out, I will be making lunch... I've got a new recipe I want to try out", Akane announced. Suon and Genma exchanged a terrified glance, "Er... we've just remembered... we've... arranged to meet an old friend at the bar," Suon stuttered. "Yes... old friend... bar," Genma replied unsteadily.

As Suon and Genma made a beeline for the front door, Ranma jumped up and followed them, giving Akane a saucy wink, and a pat on the bottom on his way past. Akane went into the kitchen, and started banging pots and pans around. " _I should get an Oscar nomination for this_ ," Ranma sighed. "Oiyaji... Mr Tendo... YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!" "Watch us, son", Genma continued, "She's your fiancée, fulfill your obligations." "Such bravery", Suon sobbed.

A huge crash sounded from the kitchen, and Ranma was left looking at the empty space, which had been occupied by the two fathers a moment before. A dust trail heading for the bar, the only sign they were ever there. "Cowards", Ranma sneered, and turned to go back into the house.

# # # # # # # # # # < * > # # # # # # # # # #

Ranma made his way back inside, and went into the kitchen. Akane was making so much noise banging pots, that she didn't hear him enter. Sneaking up behind her, Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane, pinning her up against the kitchen counter with his body. Ranma slid his hands up Akane's body to cup her breasts, noticing as he did so that she wasn't wearing a bra under the thin blouse, he brushed his thumbs across her erect nipples making her shiver.

Rocking his hips against her in a figure of eight pattern, Ranma rubbed his trouser clad erection against the bare cheeks of her ass. Akane moaned, and pushed her bottom back against his groin. "Hmm, all alone apart from an uncute tomboy, what's a guy to do?" Ranma whispered sensually into Akane's ear, his tongue coming out to lap at the lobe, drawing it into his mouth to suck, and nibble at the delicious morsel of flesh.

"Oh, I have a few ideas of what to do, whilst we have the house to ourselves, you perverted jerk." Akane replied affectionately, her voice broken slightly, as her breathing quickened with passion.

"Really... well I have some ideas of my own, starting with this." Ranma's hands went to the drawstring of his pants, and pulled the ends apart. Sticking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, Ranma yanked them down to his knees, and then kicked them off into a corner. His vest top followed, landing in a pool of red silk.

Ranma pushed Akane forward so she was bent over the counter, with her forearms braced against the worktop. Ranma took hold of his hard cock, and started to rub its sensitive head up and down the crease of Akane's ass, his breathing becoming deeper, and more ragged, as the sensations washed over him.

Akane moaned again, shifting her weight further forward, parting her legs, and pivoting her hips, so she was in a better position for him to enter her. Ranma slid his cock down between her parted thighs, rubbing across the wet opening of her pussy, down to her sensitive clit. Akane jerked and gasped, as he circled her clit and moved back up to her pussy, this time pushing the tip of his cock into her then withdrawing it, continuing to stroke the head of his cock up, and then back down the crease of her ass.

Akane moaned, and tried to shift position to reclaim Ranma's cock, but he had her pinned, the weight of his body and his left arm holding her tight preventing her from moving. This time as he slid across her opening, Ranma thrust halfway in then withdrew again. " _Kami-sama, I love teasing her, she's so hot and wet, she makes me feel like my name[2]. Good thing I've got great control_."

"Ahh, please!! RANMA!!" Akane begged her lover. "Please what, Akane... what do you want me to do?" Ranma's voice was thick with desire, as he turned the attention of his mouth to the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder, biting gently, before licking and sucking, marking Akane as his.

"Fuck me... please... I WANT you inside me... NOW!!" Akane was burning up with desire, her skin hypersensitive to Ranma's touch, sensation washing over her in crashing waves, creating a gnawing ache between her thighs. Ranma grinned, and thrust his hard cock all the way into Akane's eager pussy, the walls of her sex gripping him in their hot, wet embrace. "Oh YES!! Fuck me HARD!!" Akane gasped, body trembling with need.

"Not yet, we're doing this my way." Ranma started to thrust slowly in and out of Akane, varying the amount of his cock he gave her at each thrust, sometimes giving it to her up to the hilt, sometimes just the tip. Akane started to moan and plead with him to stop teasing her, wriggling her ass, and throwing her weight backwards, trying to get him deeper inside her, but Ranma held her tight against his body restricting her movement.

Akane felt like she was going insane with the sensations that overwhelmed her body. Pleasure flowed through her, setting her blood on fire, shivers arced up and down her spine, and she could feel her juices trickling down her inner thighs.

Ranma's hands were cupping and kneading her breasts, his callused thumb and forefinger pinching, rubbing the hard nubs of her erect nipples, his teasing cock stoking the fires of her desire. Akane felt like her pussy was filled with molten lava, ebbing and flowing, leaving her hot, wet, and needing more.

With each thrust Ranma could feel Akane's honey flowing out of her, coating his belly and balls with its sticky warmth, the time for teasing was gone, now he was going to get serious. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, harder and faster, giving her all his cock, adding a twist of the hips to the end of the stroke, grinding his balls against her clit.

Ranma could feel the muscles of Akane's sex start to spasm around his cock as her orgasm neared, causing his own control to weaken, his breath was now coming in shallow pants, and sweat slicked his body. Ranma shifted his hands from cupping Akane's breasts, to grip her waist, pulling her back hard to meet his thrusts.

"Ah... Ahh... AHH... AAAHHH!!" Akane screamed her release, the shock waves of her orgasm ripping through her body, sending her mind spiralling into pure ecstasy. Ranma's now fragile control shattered, his cock buried deep inside Akane, surrounded by the spasming muscles of her sex. Squeezed and pulled by the full force of her orgasm, he felt his own orgasm overtake him, his cock and balls twitching as he came inside her.

Ranma fell forward, his cheek resting against the nape of Akane's neck, he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight, brushing butterfly kisses up her neck. Akane twisted her head round, trying to look Ranma in the eye, and Ranma used the opportunity to brush kisses along her jaw line, meeting her lips with his own in a long sweet kiss. "I love you, Akane", Ranma whispered into her ear.

A blush formed across Akane's cheeks. No matter how many times she heard him say that, it would always send a little thrill of pleasure through her, raising goosebumps on her arms, and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. "I love you too, Ranma", Akane whispered back.

Ranma pulled away slightly, his now soft cock sliding out of Akane, their combined cum oozing down her legs. Turning her in his arms so that she now faced him, Ranma buried his face in Akane's thick short hair, he breathed in her scent, she smelt of sex and sweat, both hers and his own. "Did you enjoy that, Akane? Did you like it when I teased you? Made you beg for more," his grin from earlier returning.

"Hmm, yes I liked that, but next time I get to be in control, and your going to be the one who begs." Ranma grinned even more at Akane's reply, licking his lips with anticipation, this was a game he loved to play. "Yes, Mistress, I live only to please you."

Getting into her role, Akane wrinkled her nose at her smell, she was covered in sweat and cum. "Slave, I require a bath, go run one at once, then you may bathe me." "Your wish is my command, Mistress." Grinning, Ranma bowed to Akane, and walked out of the kitchen, towards the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on his way out.

Akane looked around the kitchen, it looked like a bomb had hit it, pots and pans had been thrown everywhere, and there was a pool of cum on the floor, it looked like she really HAD been cooking. Akane scowled at the thought, no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, her cooking always turned out AWFUL, even she'd had to admit it to herself after she had tried some of her own cooking. But still she tried, she wanted to be a good wife for Ranma, and every time she cooked she did so with all her heart, every morsel of food filled with her love.

However, that did not alter its taste, and Ranma being 'Ranma, King of Tact', would usually make some comment, Akane would get upset, and Ranma would get sent into low earth orbit by 'Akane's Mallet of Doom (TM)'.

Akane sighed, since they had admitted their feelings for one another, most of their fights were just playacting, but there were three things that could still cause real arguments:

  1. Akane's Cooking - _(will Ranma ever learn tact, or will he forever 'open mouth, insert foot'_ );
  2. Ranma's Admirers - _(the 'green-eyed monster' raises its ugly head_ );
  3. P-chan[3] _\- (WHY must Ranma always pick on my pet pig (the 'green-eyed monster' rides again)_ ).



Akane looked round again, and shrugged her shoulders. " _Ah, what the hell, I'll clean up later_." With that thought Akane turned round, and followed Ranma into the bathroom.

# # # # # # # # # # TO BE CONTINUED # # # # # # # # # #

 Although Chapter 2 has not been written, the events have pretty much been plotted out, and even illustrated... so please enjoy this title image, which gives you a sneak peek at the events in the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

>  **FOOTNOTES:** [1] Amiguriken - the name of one of Ranma's martial arts techniques, translates roughly as 'Hot Chestnut Fist';  
>  [2] Ranma's name (in the masculine) could be translated as 'wild stallion';  
> [3] P-chan is the name of Akane's pet pig, who is actually Ryouga in his cursed form, although Akane doesn't know this, and Ranma keeps the secret as a matter of 'honor'.
> 
>  **GLOSSERY OF JAPANESE WORDS:** hentai = pervert; Oiyaji = literally means 'old man', Ranma's rather irreverent slang name for his father; baka = idiot/stupid.


End file.
